Jack Spicer
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Good Jack= |-|Emperor of Darkness= Summary Self-proclaimed “'Evil Boy Genius'” with a dream to rule the world since the Second Grade. He specializes in robotics and controls his own robotic army. Jack lives in his wealthy parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab. Despite his genius and technological prowess, he is very clumsy, goofy, and immature, and has little common sense. Despite his frequent defeats, he was often over-confident in his own "genius". Jack is very fearful, paranoid, and neurotic; if he found himself in danger, his confidence slipped, and he often panicked. Jack also doesn't do well in enclosed spaces and had an extreme fear of rejection and failure. His motivation for world-domination was to compensate for his own feelings of worthlessness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A to Low 7-B, higher with the Monkeys Staff. Unknown with Sands of Time | 9-B to Low 7-B with Jack Bots. Varies from 8-C to at least High 7-A with inventions | Likely 5-A | 5-A | 5-A Name: Jack Spicer Origin: Xiaolin Showdown Gender: Male Age: 15-17 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Piloting Skills, Expert Scientist, Many more via Shen Gong Wu and equipment Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level to Small City level physically (Traded blows and even defeated Robot Jack, who was a match for Omi. Briefly overpowered Clay, who is the strongest of the Monks), higher with the Monkeys Staff (Able to fight a more skilled Omi). Unknown with the sands of time (Stated to be a threat to the entire Universe by Old Omi) | Wall level for Jack Bots. Small City level for their strongest weapons (Killed Rock Creatures who overpowered Clay and Kimiko). Varies from Building level due to sheer size to at least Large Mountain level (Dude Bot overpowered Raimundo with ease and the Cheer Bots forced the monks to use Dragon x Kamei formation) | Likely Large Planet level (Conquered the whole world and rules it with an iron fist. Defeated Master Fung and the EoS Monks off screen and made them his prisoners, albeit through unknown means. Created a machine that was strong enough to contain Chase Young) | Large Planet level (Stole Chase Young's powers and conquered his fort. Commands an army of "Fallen Warriors", who are all superior to EoS Monks, but inferior to Master Fung) | Large Planet level (Managed to hurt the EoS Monks when under the control of the Ruby of Ramses) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Surprisingly almost as agile as the Xiaolin Monk and has been able to keep pace with them),' higher' with the Monkeys Staff (Blitzed Omi). Speed of Light with the Lightning Shard (Stated to allow the user to travel at the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Overpowered Clay, who could lift very large rocks) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class to Small City Class, higher with the Monkeys Staff | Varies '''from '''Wall Class to at least Large Mountain Class | Likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small City level (Tanked the destruction of Wuya's citadel) | Wall level for Jack Bots. Varies from Building level to at least Large Mountain level with most inventions (Robot Jack could tank hits from Omi) | Likely Large Planet level via power-scaling (Should've taken hits from either The Monks or Chase since he now hold them as prisoners) | Large Planet level via power-scaling off of Chase Young | Large Planet level Stamina: Above Average Range: Standard melee range for himself. Extended melee range with the Monkeys Staff. Orbital via The Lunar Locket. Planetary teleportation via the Golden Tiger Claws. Standard Equipment: Jack-Bots, Robo-Jack, Rolly Shield, Glob Shooter, Shroud of Shadows, Lotus Twister, Third Arm Sash, Jetbootsu, Changing Chop Sticks, Reversing Mirror, and Monkey Staff. Intelligence: One of the greatest minds in his world, in his own idiotic way. Has built several impressive inventions, such as a time machine, immensely powerful robots, artificial intelligence and many weapons. In the two timelines in which Jack "won", he was considered a threat to the entire Universe and took over the world respectively. Weaknesses: Jack is overconfident, clumsy, goofy, immature, and has little common sense. Key: Base | With Inventions | Emperor of Darkness | With Chase Youngs Powers | Base (End of Series) Feats: *Built a Time Machine *Led an army of monkeys *Took over the Xiaolin Temple *Captured Chase Young and stole his powers *Has taken over the world in the future showing he has the capability Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Technology Users Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Thieves Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Mirror Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier